Six Month Aniversary to England
by Canada-aru
Summary: Canada and England have been dating six months now, America nad France have randomly decided to "help" the Canadian with the aniversary. Thier "plan" definitly helps the relationship along. On request of American China and Russia help with giving "elder romance" advice, they get into the feeling of the plan themselves INVOLVES YAOI! (guy on guy) DONT LIKE IT DONT READ.


_**Prepare your boxes of tissues! I wrote this out of boredom and I got inspiration from a dream I had and my weird ass friends~**_

Canada sat in the middle of the ally group, his arms tightly around Kumajiro.

"Come on, Canada don't be a wuss." America loomed over his brother

"You all be nice to him!" China snapped protectively.

"Ohon, Come, Canada just pucker those lips~" France put his hand on the younger country's face squishing Canada's cheeks so his lips would push forward.

Russia loomed over everyone "I think he will cooperate if we threaten him, dah?" he held his iron pipe above his head.

Canada trembled pulling away from France and scooting into a corner. "St-stop, please!"

England walked into his darkened home, he walked to his room to find the his ally's surrounding the Canadian. "Oi! What the bloody hell are all you doing to Canada?!" he stormed over to the group pushing the others aside. Dark blush spread across his cheeks as he realized the only thing Canada covered by was his boxer briefs, a red robe, hooker boots, and Kumajiro. "C-Canada?" he stepped back covering his mouth.

Two Hours Ago:

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzz_- "Hello?" Canada sat up in his bed answering his phone

"Dude! Canada! Me and France want to help with your relationship with England!" America yelled happily into the phone

"R-Really how?" Canada stood and stretched, his stomach being slightly revealed by his shirt rising.

"Just get your ass to France's house now!" America demanded c=hanging up the phone.

"This is the first time they got involved with my relationship; I wonder what they're planning." Canada deadpanned his grotesque thoughts. "They wouldn't." He quickly got dressed and went to France holding his bear close to him.

"Come with me~!" France put a hand over Canada's mouth. The young country dropped Kumajiro in fright. He mumbled from behind France's hand as he was pulled into Francis's house. France through Canada on the couch.

"I could've just come in you know?" he said picking up his bear that had attached to his pant leg.

America sat on the couch next to his brother "what fun would that be? We had to get your heart beating before we carried out our plan!"

"Wh-What plan?"

"Our plan to through you and that stuffy tea drinker's relationship into high-gear~" France chimed walking to his coat closet pulling out a bright red silk robe.

Canada's eyes widened "Papa! I know what you used that for! What are you planning?!" he flipped terrified over the back of the couch.

"Oh calm down." America picked Canada up by the collar of his shirt sitting him back on the couch.

"Brother!" Canada pleaded "do you not know? France used that to hide his nudity when he went to his girlfriends' homes!" he tried getting up but to no avail. America had a tight grip on his collar still.

"Ohon, Canada, sit still." France sat on Canada's lap and forcefully undressed the Canadian. First the jacket was ripped off, the shirt was slipped over Canada's head, France pulled his little brother's pants off. America took Canada's boots and socks off slipping hooker boots on in their place.

"Papa! Brother!" Canada struggled "stop!" he tried fighting them _**this is what went through my mind! I knew they'd try something like this!**_ He thought struggling to get away as France put Canada's arms through the robe's sleeves.

"You look just like moi around your age~" France smiled getting off Canada.

America chuckled "He's as red as the robe itself!" _Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzz-_ "Yo! It's America!" the American answered his phone

"Russia came running to me saying he heard Canada screaming murder. What is going on over there?" China asked in concern

"Oh, me and France are getting Canadia for his six month anniversary with England. Do you want to help? We could use elder advice on this."

"Aiya… so you're making him loose his-" Russia quickly took the phone from China

"Dah, I'd like to help, Canada is the only one of use who hasn't yet. I personally think I'd be amusing to see Canada as read as the leaf on his flag." Russia smiled, a little too happy. "China and I will be at France's house soon."

"Cool! See ya soon!" America smiled broadly as he hung up. "We're getting help from Russia. Maybe Canada will obey now."

"Eh! No one's hurting moi bebe!"

Canada slowly shook his head "not Russia…"

France looked at Canada "oh, you're almost in tears, cheri!"

America ran to the door was soon at Russia knocked "that was fast."

"I said soon, did I not?" Russia sighed "England should see his Canadian as a surprise when he gets home."

"Russia, stop. It's not proper for-" China sighed as Russia covered his mouth

"England will be home soon. We need to get Canada into a shocking position." Russia smiled leading everyone out, his hand still over China's mouth.

Canada shook his head "I'm not lea~~~!" he was picked up bridal style by America "Brother put me down please!"

"Nope. Not until we get to England's house." America walked out the door, France closed it behind them all.

Once Russia got to England's door he picked both locks. "I knew being the leader of Soviet Union would come handy."

America was now pulling Canada into the door "Canadia! Dude, knock it off!" he pulled Canada sending them both rolling into England's door. "ow."

"You broke his bedroom door!"

"His bedroom, hm?" Russia opened the door "Perfect." He picked up Canada setting the smaller country on the bed.

Canada struggled blush crossing his face "this isn't right, I can't lay on England's bed so suggestively!"

France rummaged through England's closet.

"Papa! Stop! Those are his things!" Canada looked over Russia's shoulder. France got a horrified look on his face.

"I think the tea sucking Britt wanted this." He turned around showing a modified picture of the country of England over the country of Canada's vital regions.

"no!" Canada struggled more, his face bright red, matching the robe again.

Russia lost grip of Canada, Canada huddled in the corner his knees to his chest. "aw, Canada why are you so afraid?"

Canada sat in the middle of the ally group, his arms tightly around Kumajiro.

"Come on, Canada don't be a wuss." America loomed over his brother

"You all be nice to him!" China snapped protectively.

"Ohon, Come, Canada just pucker those lips~" France put his hand on the younger country's face squishing Canada's cheeks so his lips would push forward.

Russia loomed over everyone "I think he will cooperate if we threaten him, dah?" he held his iron pipe above his head.

Canada trembled pulling away from France and scooting into a corner. "St-stop, please!"

England walked into his darkened home, he walked to his room to find the his ally's surrounding the Canadian. "Oi! What the bloody hell are all you doing to Canada?!" he stormed over to the group pushing the others aside. Dark blush spread across his cheeks as he realized the only thing Canada covered by was his boxer briefs, a red robe, hooker boots, and Kumajiro. "C-Canada?" he stepped back covering his mouth.

Canada was bright red, more so now that his boyfriend saw him like this. "E-England?" he looked up at the Britt.

"Ohon." France pushed England forward. America stuck out a foot making his older brother trip onto Canada.

England was as red as Canada. "eh…" he couldn't find words.

Canada tried scooting closer into the corner. Russia put his hands on the back of their heads, forcing their lips together.

"I think we can leave now." Russia pushed the other three out of the room.

France crossed his arms shutting the door behind them.

England got to his knees growing more into the kiss, his eyes had shut. He put his hands on Canada's bare back.

Canada slowly spread his legs apart. He jumped feeling England touch his back.

The older country started slipping Canada's robe down his shoulders.

Canada pulled away from the kiss for air "E-England." he clumsily unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt. He felt the French side of his kick in, he found himself kissing England's chest. He gasped feeling the Britt move his hands down into the back of his boxer briefs.

"Canada." England smirked devilishly moving his hands from Canda and undressed himself he through his jacket over Kumajiro. The Britt began to slip Canada's underwear off.

Canada blushed deeply "what are you-" he felt his lover stroke his member. "ngh." The Canadian bit his bottom lip

"sh." England cooed feeling Canada harden in his grasp. He took of his underwear and gently pulled Canada down the wall. "You look so pathetic like this." England teased as he set his member at Canada's entrance.

Canada gasped and let out a squeak being pulled down the wall. "England?" he felt the other almost enter "quit teasing! Please!" the Canadian gasped loadly having England force fiercely into him

England smirked again. "you git, you said not to tease." He thrusted, with force, in and out. "Shall I show you wonderland?"

Canada let out a soft moan "please, England, take me." he almost screamed as the Britt between his legs quickened his thrusting and added more force.

France looked at England's dented bedroom door hearing Canada's pitiful attempt at a scream "I think we have succeeded at our Goal America."

America sat upside down on England's couch flipping through channels. "Seems so."

France sighed "it's too bad China and Russia had to leave huh?"

"AHH!" China screamed "A-aiya~ Russia!" he griped his bed sheets

"Daah? Do you want more?" Russia asked panting lightly. "you look so weak when you're in the dog position!" he mused beginning to thrust harder into the Chinese-man.

"st-stop! I'm in pain!" he panted as tears streamed from his eyes. Russia squeezed China's member making him scream again "Ah~" China felt liquid run down the inside of his leg "Russia, you're reaching your climax!"

"I-I have not, yet, I want to make you one with me!" Russia began pumping China's member, he forced hard into China's prostate.

"no-no more!" the pleasure sitting in China's belly was immense. "Russia do not strain yourself, please aru!" he gasped as Russia hit one more harsh blow to China's prostate.

Russia fell onto the bed panting like a dog "China, you have gotten weaker over the years."

China fell aswell, blush spreading across his face "I haven't gotten weaker!" he was about to protest more when Russia pressed his lips to China's.

"Yeah, well Russia just wanted to see Canada blush." America shrugged flipping through the channels still.

France laid across the couch, listening to the sounds from England's room. "If England makes Canada bleed I'm-"

"ah-ah!" Canada groaned "y-you drew blood! Ngh.."

England shook his head "where?"

"inside me…" Canada was on the brink of tears.

France burst in the room "Canada! Did he fuck you that bad?!" his voice cracked in worry. Blood dripped from his nose seeing England connected to Canada like that.

England shot France a look of death "this doesn't concern you."

Canada blushed again. He smirked leaning forward biting England's nipple "isn't this what you wanted out anniversary to be?" He asked softly through his teeth.

France slowly back out of the room as blood dripped faster from his nose. He shut the door. A chill went up his spine "now I know how Canada feels when I have a girl over…" he muttered. He grabbed a tissue and sat back down.

America snickered "you saw it huh?"

France slowly nodded "Canada has gotten cocky."

"England! I'm bleeding still! Quit hitting the same spot!" Canada moaned tightening a little. He gritted his teeth as England used his torso to rub against Canada's member.

"I-I've reached climax." England moved lightly making the country under him groan. "I love you Canada~." He slowly pulled out, blood and other liquids trailing his softening member. He still was over Canada, he kissed his lover passionately before leaning against the wall wrapping his arms around Canada. He pulled the Canadian to infront of him.

"your carpet is stained." Canada said shyly panting leaning his head against England's chest falling asleep. England fell asleep, his chin on Canada's head.

America and France passed out on the couch, the TV lighting the living room.

China fell asleep curled into Russia's warm stomache.

_**Thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed my EnglandxCanada and RoChu Yoai story~ I know it isn't the best, but it's my first FanFic...**_


End file.
